


When You Love Someone

by sbcreates



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbcreates/pseuds/sbcreates
Summary: Hyunjin likes Kim Seungmin, his best friend and roommate. Right before Seungmin left on a school trip, Hyunjin confessed and gave Seungmin a necklace, hoping that Seungmin likes him back.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

Shoot me, Hyunjin thought as he laid on the bed all in his lonesome. He was home alone since his roommate left for his retreat. He couldn’t go as he belonged to a different department. He hated being alone. He tried watching TV, playing games, reading, and cleaning but nothing helped. He missed his roommate, Kim Seungmin.  
Frustrated, he went to take a shower. But as he touched the shower door, memories of Seungmin teasing him flashed before his eyes. Tears began to form as his sadness deepened. Although Seungmin was weird, he loved it. Now, he was alone with no one to talk to, to play with, to sing with, he had nothing to do. It seemed overdramatic, but he really loved being around him.  
He stepped into the shower, hoping that Seungmin would come back and run into the bathroom and do something random and stupid. Nothing. Of course not. Seungmin was in another part of the world, which saddened Hyunjin even more. Yes, he saw Seungmin all the time, but he loved seeing him. Something didn’t feel right when they weren't together.  
After showering, he sat on the couch to watch dramas, one of his favorite pastimes, but he couldn’t sit still. Seungmin wasn't here for him to rant about the show they are watching or to lean on. He deeply sighed and got off the couch. He walked past the counter and saw the box.  
Before Seungmin left, Hyunjin gave him a necklace. Of course, Seungmin didn’t accept it at first, but after Hyunjin’s endless whining and begging Seungmin took it. Hyunjin made sure he wore it before he left the house.  
He looked around their house, trying to find his phone. Seungmin was keen on cleanliness and always helped him find the things he lost. Although Seungmin nagged him a lot, Hyunjin didn’t mind. He was happy that Seungmin was in his life. But now Seungmin was in a completely different country and Hyunjin was lost.  
After searching for about 20 minutes, he finally found his phone. He checked his messages to see if Seungmin sent him anything, but nothing. He wasn’t really expecting anything since Seungmin was traveling, but a part of him wished he did already. Not having Seungmin by his side was killing him. He ponders about texting Seungmin. He didn’t want to be annoying, but he misses him. He wondered if Seungmin was missing him as well. He was, right?  
Hyunjin had always been insecure about his relationships with other people. He constantly worried about if the other party truly liked him or if they were just acting. He truly loved spending time with Seungmin, but what if it was one-sided, what if Seungmin didn’t like spending time with him. Hyunjin has confronted Seungmin about this and Seungmin told him to stop overthinking, that he was Seungmin’s best friend. Even after that, Hyunjin worried that one day he would annoy Seungmin to the point where he didn’t want to be friends with Hyunjin anymore. And that thought scared Hyunjin. Seungmin meant everything to Hyunjin. Seungmin had been there for Hyunjin through so many obstacles. If Hyunjin were to lose Seungmin ever, he wouldn’t know what to do.  
Their other friends joked that they act like a married couple. Hyunjin didn’t care but he thought Seungmin did. Seungmin sort of gets defensive and plays it off. And that slightly hurts Hyunjin. Seungmin completely destroyed Hyunjin’s little hope that their relationship might become more than friends. Hyunjin wasn't out as gay, he wasn't one that cares about labels. He will love who he falls in love with. And that just might be his roommate, Kim Seungmin.


	2. Chapter 2

Hyunjin fell asleep on the couch as he waited for Seungmin to call or text him. If Seungmin was home, he would have nagged him for falling on the couch. He could hear him now, “There is a perfectly made bed in the other room waiting for you to sleep in, go sleep there not the couch!”   
He had a hard time sitting up since his back and neck were aching from falling asleep on the couch. It was around 3 am, when he stumbled to the bed. Only if Seungmin was here to snuggle with. Hyunjin’s drowsy eyes quickly opened, SEUNGMIN. He aimlessly searched for his phone, he wanted to see if Seungmin messaged or called him. When he finally found his phone and saw that he had several missed calls and messages from Seungmin, he screamed.   
He unlocked his phone to see what Seungmin sent him. The first few messages were just memes then he finally sent hi. KIM FUCKING SEUNGMIN, JUST HI??? Hyunjin threw his head back into his pillow and kicked his legs up and down, dramatically. Just hi? He doesn’t miss me, does he? Hyunjin thought, about to cry. It was 3 am and Hyunjin should be asleep, but he couldn’t not when his roommate, his bestie, his love was in another country not missing him.   
He glared at his phone, annoyed. Seungmin hadn’t always been the best at responding in text, but seeing that they weren’t in the same country, Hyunjin was hoping for something a bit more. Seungmin, to Hyunjin, was perfect in so many ways, but he also got on his nerves when he did things like this. Hyunjin was a very cuddly person. He was like a little child that needs attention 24/7. Just hi wasn't going to cut it. His reply was just a gif as he was sulking about Seungmin’s lack of affection.   
Although Hyunjin really missed Seungmin, he wasn't in the greatest mood since Seungmin only sent him a couple of memes and hi after already being apart for several hours. And they were going to be apart for a couple of days. If this was how Seungmin is going to communicate for the rest of the time they are apart, Hyunjin was going to move out. But how can he? He relied on Seungmin a lot. The dilemma.   
He was about to fall asleep again when his phone started buzzing. Kim Seungmin was calling him. Although he was mad at him, he put that aside because he really wanted to hear his voice. He answered.  
And the first thing Seungmin said, “Hi.” Again with the hi. He pulled the phone away from his ear and glared at it.   
“Hyunjin?” Seungmin asked. Hyunjin put the phone near his ear again.  
“I am here,” Hyunjin replied.   
“Oh, ok. I thought you might have fallen asleep.” Seungmin said softly. Hyunjin’s heart started palpitating.  
“I was dozing off right before you called. But it’s good to hear your voice.”   
“Oh. You should sleep then.”   
“Nah, it’s fine. I can sleep later. I want to talk to you. I’ve missed you.” Hyunjin said then silence.  
“Seungmin?” Hyunjin asked.   
“Yeah?”  
“Are you ok?”   
“Yeah. Just tired from traveling.” Seungmin replied. Then it dawned on him that he was only thinking about himself. He just really wanted to hear Seungmin and thought he didn’t care that he didn’t think about Seungmin’s side.   
“Seungmin. You should rest. We can talk some other time.” Hyunjin said.  
“Nah. I want to talk to you too,” Seungmin replied. Hyunjin's eyes opened and he sat up and leaned against the wall.   
“Yeah?” Hyunjin asked.  
“ummm….About the necklace…”


	3. Chapter 3

His heart sank. He wasn’t expecting to have a conversation about the necklace so soon. Did he lose it? Did he not wear it? Does he not want it? So many questions ran through his mind that he started shaking and was about to cry.   
He cleared his throat, “what about the necklace?” he asked, trying to hide the fact that he was about to cry. Silence.  
“Hyunjin. I-” Seungmin started to reply but stopped.  
“Seungmin, what about the necklace?” Hyunjin asked once more, failing to hide his sadness.  
“I am sorry. I can’t--”

FLASHBACK  
A couple of weeks before Seungmin left, right after Seungmin told him that he was going on a trip for his class, he went out to buy him a necklace. He has been waiting to do this for some time now after figuring out his feelings for Seungmin. He hasn’t said anything because he doesn’t want to lose Seungmin. But after being encouraged by his friends, he finally decided to take action. He went to Seungmin’s favorite jewelry store to pick the necklace out. He looked around unable to find anything until a pair caught his eye. The pair was a key and a heart locket. Perfect, he thought. He asked for them and he bought them right away with no hesitation.   
At home, he put his on and hid it under his shirt. He waited until Seungmin was about to leave so that it would give Seungmin a chance to think things over since they would be separated.  
The night before Seungmin’s flight, as he finished packing, Hyunjin seized the opportunity.   
“Seungmin!” he called for him, skipping to his room with the box sitting on the counter. He peered into Seungmin’s room, he was sitting on the floor with his suitcase and bag in front of him.   
Seungmin looked up and smiled, “What?”  
“Take a break, please. We only have a few hours left together.” Hyunjin whined. Seungmin shook his head and grinned.   
“I am almost done,” Seungmin replied. Hyunjin took no for an answer and went to drag Seungmin off the floor.   
“Ow, ow. Ok. Ok. I will take a break.” Seungmin gave in, to spend some time with him. Seungmin followed Hyunjin to the couch. After Seungmin sat down, Hyujin laid down and put his head on Seungmin’s lap as they watched a drama. This is how they spent most of their free time together and Hyunjin wouldn’t have it any other way. As the show went on, Hyunjin was thinking about the best time to give Seungmin the necklace. During the next commercial.  
The next commercial came and Hyunjin got up. Seungmin looked at him questioningly.   
“Where are you going?” Seungmin asked.  
“Getting you your gift,” Hyunjin replied.  
“My what?”  
“Your gift.” Hyunjin walked to the counter and grabbed the box. He pulled his necklace from under his shirt and walked back to the couch. He took a deep breath.  
“Hyunjin, I can’t accept this,” Seungmin said.  
“PLEASE,” Hyunjin begged. He took another deep breath. Here goes nothing. He opened the box revealing the key necklace. Seungmin looked down at the box then back up at Hyunjin. He does this several times before realizing the Hyunjin was wearing a heart locket.   
“Seungmin, please take the necklace,” Hyunjin begged with puppy eyes.  
“Hyunjin are you confessing to me?” Seungmin asked. Hyunjin slightly smiled and nodded.  
“You don’t have to answer yet. Take the trip and figure out your feelings. But please take the necklace. If you accept me, wear the necklace in a photo or when we facetime. If you don’t accept me, don’t wear a necklace.” Hyunjin explained. Seungmin looked down at the box then back at Hyunjin. Hyunjin has no idea what Seungmin is thinking but seeing him smile slightly assured him.   
“Fine, I will take the necklace.” Seungmin agreed. Hyunjin’s eyes widened and he did a little happy dance.  
“Really!” He exclaimed, hugging Seungmin. Seungmin tried to push him off but ended up letting it happen because well, they won’t be seeing each other for a couple of days and he wants Hyunjin to be happy.   
“I will go back to finish packing,” Seungmin said.   
“Wait! Wear the necklace.”  
“What?” Seungmin asked appalled.   
“Wear the necklace. It would be harder to lose that way. When you make your decision, you can either keep it on or take it off.” Hyunjin replied. Seungmin whined but did what Hyunjin said anyway. Hyunjin can be very dense sometimes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last part! I hope you enjoyed reading this!

“I am sorry. I can’t--” Seungmin failed to finish his sentence again.  
“Seungmin, you can’t what?” Hyunjin asked. He heard Seungmin sigh. Is Seungmin rejecting him, already? He hasn’t really taken the time to think about this. Unless he already had his mind made up.   
“I am sorry. If I had known it was going to be like this. I--”   
“SEUNGMIN SPIT IT OUT ALREADY.” Hyunjin exploded.  
“I AM SORRY, I CAN’T REJECT YOU, BUT I DON’T WANT YOU TO GET HURT OK. YOU CAN BE VERY DENSE AT TIMES.” Seungmin barked.  
“DENSE? EXCUSE ME.”  
“YES, DENSE. YOU CAN’T EVEN TELL I’VE LIKED YOU FOR YEARS.” Seungmin yelled.  
“I AM NOT-wait, you’ve liked me for years?” Hyunjin asked.  
“Yes, but I didn’t want you to get hurt and I like seeing you happy, so I just let our relationship play out. So, when you made it a big ordeal about me accepting you through a necklace, I-”  
“Seungmin, I am so sorry. You should have said something.” Hyunjin said.  
“I couldn’t. When I saw how happy you were about the necklace, I didn’t want to reject the idea because I don’t want to reject you. I like it. I can’t wear a necklace, but I accept your feelings.” Seungmin said.   
“I...wow...umm...this is a twist that I wasn’t expecting.”  
“You watch way too many dramas.” Seungmin laughed.   
“I just wanted it to be romantic, like a fairytale.” Hyunjin laughed.  
“Again, way too many dramas. Keep it simple, if you truly want to win me over. But, you’ve already got my heart.” Seungmin said. Hyunjin’s heart started to pound quickly. He is utterly head-over-heels for this boy.   
“Go to bed, Hyunjin. We can talk more later. I wouldn’t be able to call much since I will be working, but I do miss you.” Seungmin said. And that’s all Hyunjin wanted to hear, that Kim Seungmin, his roommate, his besties, his love misses him. 

Four days later

Hyunjin quickly left their house to make it to the airport to see Seungmin when he arrived. As to respect Seungmin’s wishes of keeping things simple, he didn’t prepare anything, but Seungmin didn’t know that he is going to be there. So, he was the surprise, he is the gift.   
He anxiously waits for Seungmin to arrive. He texted him to tell him when he arrived, not trying to act suspicious or anything. 5 minutes later, he got a text from Seungmin that he was getting off the plane. He made his way to the international flight terminal exit to continue to wait for him.   
20 or so minutes passed, and he got the text that Seungmin was leaving the terminal. Hyunjin’s heart started beating fast. He hasn’t seen Seungmin since Seungmin accepted Hyunjin’s feelings so things were going to be a bit different from now on. The doors opened and people started exiting. He tried to hide behind people so that Seungmin doesn’t see him easily. Stranger after stranger exited and there was no sign of Seungmin. Was he at the wrong gate? Hyunjin thought. He began to look around to make sure he was in the right place. Then he saw him. He could recognize Seungmin anywhere. He immediately smiled. His cute, handsome love was home. He quietly started to approach him. As he was a foot from Seungmin, he turned around. Both were shocked. Seungmin couldn’t believe that Hyunjin was there and Hyunjin couldn’t believe that Seungmin was wearing the necklace. They pointed at each, smiled, and broke out into laughter. Hyunjin ran up and gave Seungmin a big hug.   
“I’ve missed you so much,” Hyunjin said, squeezing Seungmin tighter.  
“I’ve missed you, but you are going to kill me if you squeeze any harder.” Seungmin pleaded.   
“Oh sorry.”  
“Why are you here?” Seungmin asked.  
“To surprise you. Why are you wearing the necklace?”  
“To surprise you.” Both laughed.   
“So, what does this make us?” Hyunjin asked, looking at the ground embarrassed. Seungmin shook his head, he is in love with this dork.  
“Hwang Hyunjin, that makes you my boyfriend,” Seungmin said bluntly. Hyunjin looked up at him with widened eyes. Seungmin never failed to shock Hyunjin with his bluntness.   
“Hwang Hyunjin, my boyfriend. That has a nice ring to it.” Seungmin smiled. Anger boiled in Hyunjin, Seungmin was only teasing him over the phone. Yet, Seungmin called him dramatic. Seungmin realized the expression changed on Hyunjin.   
“Hyunjin, what’s wrong?” Seungmin asked.   
“You lied to me.”  
“What?”  
“You said that you weren’t going to wear the necklace! You were teasing me again!” Hyunjin exclaimed, walking away from Seungmin. Seungmin laughed, walking behind him.  
“Hyunjin, don’t be mad!” Seungmin pleaded. Hyunjin started to walk faster.   
“Hyunjin! I am sorry! Hyunjin!” Seungmin pleaded more after Hyunjin. Hyunjin stopped and turned around to face Seungmin as he stopped dead in his tracks. Hyunjin looked around to make sure that there wasn’t anyone near or looking. He grinned and then leaned in to kiss Seungmin.   
“Now, we are even.” He said leaving Seungmin in awe.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this last year on Twitter, but this is an edited version!


End file.
